The tweed and grey jumper vote
by OswinSmith
Summary: "Doctor who?" Clara and Doctor human au- two scenarios YOU vote on and help me create a story around. Just vote for either one! T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE rEAD IMPORTANT  
This is a vote story, i have written two scenarios, and all you have to do is say which one is best in the reviews! Afterwards i'll start a story with that scenario and name and bam- story! This is my first fic, so bare with me, its a human au for Clara and The Doctor! So, enjoy!

1

"Doctor who?"

The Doctor's eyes danced at the question, like a child's, and Clara bit her lip- knowing her lips would betray her with a smile at this mysterious man that sat in front of her, hands fidgeting at her gaze.

"Ah yes, Doctor who? Hear that enough already, I knew you'd ask but I mean, well I don't know what I meant. I really don't get why I would have to use a real name, real names are so boring. And I, I am not boring! Am I? Oh god..."

And he fumbled and stuttered and Clara didn't fight her smirk this time, lazily watching as the Doctor mumbled about his name and being cool and his bow tie. Clara swept her arm across the table and patted his troubled hands, enjoying his flustered eyes swim when she did so.

"How about you tell me your name and I'll let you buy me lunch next wednesday?" She raised a flirtatious eye brow, and usually the Doctor would have lept at the offer, but he found himself... Occupied with Clara's small hand grasping his, and all he could think about was the soft curve of her palm and her smooth fingers rubbing his wrist and everything but the world around him. He wasn't thinking about how lonely he was, ever since he struck up a conversation with Clara he couldn't even remember a flicker of pain. He was serene and-

"Doctor?"

He snapped back to life, his hands flying out beneath Clara's, whipping about his head and steadying his bow tie, heart sputtering with the rapid change of mood.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes- uh, my name, my name is John. John Smith, Doctor John Smith." And he smiled a weak smile, he hadn't said that name for awhile. It was bittersweet. "And you! You're my date for next wednesday!" He waggled his finger at her with a cheeky grin.

"Date? I said lunch!" Clara beat him again, impossible she was! Her grin turned him pink, and his waggling finger seemed less entertaining now. "I- uh- shut up!"

Clara giggled and picked her sweater from next to her, throwing her satchel over her shoulder. "Wednesday." Her eyes glanced over his body once more, a smile tattooed to her face as she swept out of the store, skirt ruffling behind her. And he knew next wednesday would never come fast enough.  
_

2

"Doctor who?"

His gaze didn't flicker, green eyes locked with hers underneath a flop of slick brown hair, she desperately wanted to reach over and tuck behind his ear, hand grazing his stubbled chi- no Clara. Her vision flickered back to his eyes, whom were dancing at the question, and she knew he wasn't going to answer.

The Doctor smirked and lifted the tea cup to his lips, and nodded his head slightly to tell her he wasn't going to answer. He could practically feel her annoyance from here. "You aren't going to tell me, huh?"  
"No."  
"What are you? Some secret agent? The outfit wouldn't make much sense though, very noticeable and... Bow tie-y." Clara's lips quirked up into a half smirk. She was something, he had to admit, she was something else.

Why was he still here? He should have walked away, she's a stranger! 'A stranger you watch everyday'. Shut up. 'A beautiful stranger' I hate you 'A stranger with a nice bottom' I swear to god.

His eyes searched her, passing over her revealed legs tucked beside her, then running up her torso (which lingered) then to her eyes. He snapped out of his daze and reddened beneath her raised brow. He quickly adjusted himself back to his cool mysterious stature.  
"I'm noticeable? Are you trying saying you can't keep your eyes off me? Because its hardly working."  
She rolled her eyes and laughed, this man. A man she just met but couldn't help but want to meet again.  
"Oh ho! Speak for yourself, mister wandering eyes!"  
"I enjoy looking at beautiful people, and I decided a while ago not to deny myself the simpler pleasures of existence, and you Clara are very beautiful."  
Clara could feel herself blushing and withering under his soft gaze.  
"How about you tell me your name and I'll let you buy me dinner?"  
He caught himself staring again, she had quickly recovered from his comment and now monitored him with a cheeky smirk. The Doctor lingered in his head for a moment, imaging that smirk pressed against his thin lips. The warm curve of her smile, oh yes. He was definatley going to see Clara Oswin Oswald again, she was impossibly impossible and he had to unravel her.  
"Deal"

"You still haven't told me your name."  
"You never said in what order" He winked from beneath his dark brown hair and laid out the money for his drink. "Be here tomorrow night at six. See you later Clara Oswald." Her name lingered on his lips as he left the store, the bell ringing as the door swung shut, and Clara sat there dazed. Well.


	2. you- i LOVE you

Hey! Thank you guys SO MUCH! I didn't even expect 1 review, you guys are really the best! (Special thanks to Ittam the Great, her review was spot on!) I cant be more thankful! Bless you little babes- Here's the story s/9551629/1/The-Tweed-and-Grey-Jumper


End file.
